The Mighty Quinn
by Tempus1
Summary: Jonas Quinn is back with a nice not so comfy job on Langara when representitives from Earth show up and want an alliance with him as part of the initial trade. sortof prequill to stargate secrets
1. Director Quinn

Disclaimer:

I, the author of this story henceforth and forevermore eternally known as Tempus1, Do NOT own the rights physical or intellectual to the characters or concepts involved in either the Stargate or Highlander Universes, television series, or movies. Furthermore I am not making any money on this. Nor do I condone or allow any posting of this story where money is made in any form from the posting of it IE: if you charge a fee to view it you are not allowed to post it on your archive or site. The story and events depicted therein where not owned by someone else are solely my property and I would appreciate it if you ask me first if you would like to use one of my original ideas. So Mote It BE!

Authors Note: This is my second fanfic and it is based on the same universe as my first one entitled Stargate Secrets. It takes place one year and eight months prior to the beginning of Stargate Secrets. You do not have to read Stargate Secrets to enjoy this story though I would hope you would read it as together they make one huge story with this story being a tangent of the other. For those of you who do read my other story you may notice that it touches briefly and with much less detail on some events that happen in this story. I am going to try to give you different points of view when the same situation is discussed. Any variations from cannon and time frame are purely accidental and my fault as I have not seen all the episodes of Stargate SG-1 yet. This is somewhat of a prequel to Stargate Secrets but does not involve SG-1 or many characters at the SGC. I am aware there are many wonderful books out there about mars colonization and many true data sites about mars I will try to stick as close to facts as possible however if you think I'm totally off my rocker about a technical fact or process kindly let me know.

Review Response:

And now …..Poofda!

The Mighty Quinn

Chapter 1: Director Quinn

Planet: Langara

Nation: Kelowna

Earth Date: June 2nd 2003

Langaran Time: Midnight

The glass bulbs that illuminated the gate room gave no quarter as they glared brightly in his eyes. He squinted slightly and fervently wished for the florescent lighting he had gotten so used to. His wool fiber suit kept him warm enough even as deeply buried in the cold depths of Langara as they were. He watched the room fill up with important looking people all taking seats faceing the podium that had been placed in front of the Stargate. First Minister, Thomas Garin was there as well as half the military's top-level advisors and strategist. He thought back over the time that had passed since his return to Kelowna.

Since returning to Langara and thus Kelowna he had spent most of his time relating information he had picked up on Earth. Weather patterns and how to keep track of them, efficient power sources, and the surprisingly useful concept of Velcro. For six months he had been given free reign of a laboratory and staff to suit his needs. All that was asked was that he produce, and produce he did.

Just after the sixth month they began to push him for information regarding weapons and other military technology. At this point he began to lessen his production and repeatedly refused to produce devices to kill. It was this refusal to comply with those who wished military might that earned him a 1-month isolation from the Langaran Stargate program and the loss of his research facilities.

He contacted those in the scientific community that he had known in the past and began to make suggestions. Nothing that would jeopardize the security of the great secret held hundreds of meters below the ground of Kelowna but small things like how it would be possible to make the equivalent of a AA battery. He hinted that perhaps a box with contained short wave transmissions might be a faster way to heat food. In short he began to turn the current view of scientific plausibility on its ear and shook it till it exploded into the realm of infinite possibility.

The Powers that be were not happy and since he had broken no laws violated no oaths there was damned little they could do about it thus making them more so unhappy. So instead they gave him back his lab and his research team in hopes of regaining controle of the information locked up in the young genius' head only to watch aghast as he refused to work for them period.

That of course left them with only one option and a hope he would give them at least what they needed when the time was right.

"May I have your attention please." He snapped his focus back on the room. The first minister had taken a standing position behind the small podium that had been set up near the gate. "Thank you, I am going to keep this gathering as short as possible as we all have work to continue." The First minister gestured to a small group to his left and they began to break up. Two of them continued to stand beside him. "I would like to introduce to you the Prime Ministers of our new Allies Minister Cidia Malon of the Andari Federation and Minister Gersin Homet of Terania." Minister Garin stepped back from the sound amplification rod allowing his counterparts to approach.

"Thank you, as you are aware there has been a rebirth of cooperation between our nations and I am proud to represent the Andari Federation in this venture and we give it our full support." Minister Malon said and then moved aside.

"We of the nation of Terania also give this venture our full support and backing as partners and fellow citizens of Langara."

He watched as the Teranian minister stepped aside wondering what all the official hubbub was about. He'd been called to this meeting and told to dress formal, as the first minister would be attending.

The first minister of Kelowna again took the floor. "After much deliberation by our three nations it has been decided that there needed to be a few changes. The recent disclosure to our new allies of our Stargate has raised concerns as to our intents and willingness to share our newfound prosperity. We are therefore making the following changes. First there will be 12 new research and exploration teams to join the program. Six from each ally. Second all decisions regarding the safety of Langara will be made by joint session of the three Prime ministers you see before you. We are even now having communications devices installed so as to assure a quick response to urgent matters. Third and finally we are appointing a new Director of what will be henceforth known as Langaran Gate Command.

'Great I was just beginning to get along with that overbearing pompous ass Bernard.' He thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to the new Director of the LGC. Mr. Jonas Quinn. Mr. Quinn would you please come forth." Once Jonas head stopped swimming he could swear the First Minister had a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Me?" Jonas feet were luckily on autopilot as he approached the podium.

"It was felt that the best person for the job of directing a program who's goals are to find technology, study history, and make allies would be someone with considerable experience in doing so." The Minister stepped aside as Jonas took the spot behind the podium and momentarily froze.

"hem..a. I am deeply honored that I have been the one chosen for this position." Jonas paused. 'Its time you knew what you were really up against.' "And I accept the job."

Smiling the first minister of Kelowna made to move back to the podium.

"But, There are a few things I think you should know." Jonas stood his ground. 'If they want me they get me on my terms' he mentaly braced himself "I realize many of you look excitedly upon the benefits that the Stargate and gate travel represent. I too think of the benefits with excitement. There are however other things to consider and prepare for. There are many dangers out there and we cannot be prepared for all of them. I do believe we should consider them before we jaunt happily off to destruction." He let that sink in. "don't get me wrong the benefits far outweigh the cost provided we are cautious. I guess what I am trying to say is that if after careful thought and consideration you have chosen me to run your Stargate program based on my experience with the gate and other worlds and peoples then don't forget why you chose me and understand when I say to you now that as long as I am here you can make all the major decisions you like" he gestured at the Prime ministers. "But I run the day to day program My Way. Is that acceptable?" Jonas looked at those assembled. He could see them mulling over the ramifications of what he had just demanded for his services.

"Mr. Quinn we believe you to be the most qualified so if you see fit to change the workings of this program then we accept that." The first minister said after a quick conference with the other two.

"Very well. First I want a direct line to all three Prime ministers. Second at least one but no more than three of your six teams are to be your best combat military trained troops. Teams of military nature are to have 5 members. Scientific and first contact teams are to have 4 members. Three as director I hold authority just shy of the three Prime ministers in matters concerning the LGC. I will choose the teams for Kelowna with the advisement of our military experts here. Four there will be a research division created as I assume you were planning on doing. However it will be created in a nearby facility with a director answerable to me." He saw the looks starting to get more than strained. "I understand this is not what you expected but before you let your disgruntled attitudes do your talking let me explain to you just why I will have it that way. There is an organization on earth called the NID National Intelligence Division. It is a civilian run agency that is so corrupt and has so many rouge elements it doesn't even now what is what. This agency has control over their research and development of alien technology at a separate location. More than a few times the actions of this rouge element have caused nearly extinction level events to occur regarding earth security. We on Langara have our own problems with greed and the power hungry. I intend to stop that particular type of problem before it starts. I realize that I can be taken out of this position any time the Prime ministers wish but as long as this position is mine to hold I will not make the same mistakes I have seen others make. We will not be wiped out of the galaxy for want of security on our own planet or by rouge elements among our own people. Finally all military personnel currently working directly in this facility with full knowledge of its workings are to be reassigned unless I say otherwise. I will be needing personnel reports from our military advisors so new security staff can be assigned." Jonas turned his gaze on the three most powerful people on the planet. "Prime ministers I thank you for appointing me to this position and I will not fail our nations or our planet."

Jonas stepped back and to the side. 'Now is the moment of truth' he thought. 'Will they accept my terms publicly here or will they make an excuse and pull me aside.'

"As Director Quinn has stated in his opening remarks you all have your assigned tasks to accomplish the changes he desires. Bear in mind we support Director Quinn Fully in this matter. This meeting is adjourned." The pleasant mask of politics once more in place the first minister stepped down from the podium.

"Director Quinn, if you will accompany us to the briefing room we would like to discuss your preliminary plans and long term goals for the changes you have begun to implement." They walked side by side to the briefing room where there were the former director and the top military advisors already gathered.

"General Bernard, you are presently appointed as my temporary second in command." Jonas said as he took a seat. 'Might as well see how far this supposed power of mine extends.' "All other military personnel below the general with the exception of the First ministers advisors may leave now." Jonas watched as nothing happened. "Was anything I just said unclear?" he looked at them and watched as their eyes flicked to his then to the First Ministers beside him.

With a great deal of jostling and harrumphing the excess military at the table left.

"Now Director Quinn."

"Please Sirs and Ma'am call me Jonas as matters dictate." He said knowing it was a mouthfull to say each time. Besides which it made him uncomfortable.

"Jonas then. Tell us how we can help you help all of us."


	2. Director Quinn Round Two

Disclaimer:

I, the author of this story henceforth and forevermore eternally known as Tempus1, Do NOT own the rights physical or intellectual to the characters or concepts involved in either the Stargate or Highlander Universes, television series, or movies. Furthermore I am not making any money on this. Nor do I condone or allow any posting of this story where money is made in any form from the posting of it IE: if you charge a fee to view it you are not allowed to post it on your archive or site. The story and events depicted therein where not owned by someone else are solely my property and I would appreciate it if you ask me first if you would like to use one of my original ideas. So Mote It BE!

Authors Note: Bear in mind that I am taking some license with the facts of the show in this story as well as with Jonas Character. If you thought he was a little out of character for him then you are correct the series has yet to show Jonas quite the way I envision him in this story. My only explanation is that he has spent over a year on the show learning. Learning is what Jonas does best. He has learned from books from video and most importantly from his role models Jack O'Niell and George Hammond. Try to think of him as a battle hardened pacifist who has graduated with flying colors and high recommendation from hiss mentors but still retained most of his boyish charm, or simply the Don Juan of the Galaxy rivaling even the famed Will Riker who's not even in his reality. Wow!

Review Response:

And now …..Poofda!

The Mighty Quinn

Chapter 1: Director Quinn Round Two

Planet: Langara

Nation: Kelowna

Earth Date: June 3nd 2003

Langaran Time: Aprox 2am

Jonas looked at the faces of those sitting at the table, all of them now people of importance to him in some way. Never had he dreamed he would have the undivided attention of so many important and powerful people. He had however dreamed of what it would be like to have to shoulder the responsibility he now held. He was even now waiting to wake up in a cold sweat screaming.

He never liked politics or the military yet here he was surrounded by both of them. He was simultaneously of two mindsets trying to work the same issues from both angles. 'Is this what its like to be in hell?' he thought suddenly. He picked up a pitcher of ice water and filled the glass that was set in front of his place at the head of the table. 'Cold, wet, these are not things in my understanding of the Tauri concept of hell.' He was tired and his thoughts were not exactly to the point. 'Then again maybe hell is the absence of sanity, if so I'm there.' He placed the glass on his forehead bringing him quickly back to the external events around him.

"Pardon me, it's late and we still have much to do" he said and took a long refreshing drink. "Give me a week and I will have a outline for you with all the answers you want." He watched as they considered his statement. "As for what you can do to help me help you, make sure you keep my budget large enough for emergencies. I would also recommend getting those things discussed earlier implemented as soon as possible. In one week I would like to see those gate teams on site ready to begin training."

"If I may ask Mr. Quinn. Why are you dismissing all of my personnel of a military nature and eventually myself? You did say temporary second in command." General Bernard said his mask of nonemotion slipping at the end.

"Rest assured that my decision in that regard has nothing to do with your competence sir. I have found you to be an excellent commander of this facility. We have often been at odds but my opinion of your competence has never wavered." Jonas informed him. "To be blunt I need a second in command who will follow or counter my orders on their own recognizance not their superiors instructions." 'I need someone I can trust' he thought. 'General Bernard doesn't look at all happy, tough my program my rules.' he added

"Very well Mr. Quinn shall we set up a meeting for one week from now?" The First Minister asked.

"Yes First Minister that would be fine. And now I suggest we all get some sleep. I know I for one have a long week ahead." Jonas said stifling a yawn.

With that they filed out of the room leaving Jonas to remain there pondering his thoughts. 'Too many questions for tonight' he admitted to himself. He Got up out of his chair and made his way to the gate room. It looked so barren now with all the people gone and the podium removed to parts unknown. He looked right and left as he crossed the room. The map table stood in the same place with the usual writing instruments scattered across it.

He turned towards the Gate and noticed for the first time he was the only one in the room. He immediately picked up the nearest comm. port and called for all personnel to report to the Gate Room. He walked over to a weapons storage locker and began to load Grovis 346's on the table two at a time. He was loading extra clips when scientist and technicians started to pour sleepily in to the room. Quickly checking to make sure they were unloaded he grabbed two 346's and waited for more people to show up.

Once he had ninety percent of them in the gate room he picked one at random and put one of the gun barrels to his head dry firing it. "BANG, Your DEAD!" he shouted at the now pale man before him.

"Sir! What are you" another technician stepped up

Again he placed a gun barrel at the head of the man before him. "Bang! Your DEAD! Now would anybody present care to tell me why these two men are dead?" he asked more than a little pissed off.

"The are not dead sir." Another Technician began

"But of course they are! Didn't you see me fire a weapon at each of their heads? How do you expect them to be alive when no one was guarding the Stargate?" Jonas went to the table he had stacked the loaded weapons on and grabbed two of them making sure to show everyone they were loaded. "These are loaded those were not. I swear on every one of your mother's graves that if the Stargate is left unguarded again I will use these instead of empties. I don't care what your position is here if you see something that needs to be done either do it yourself or tell someone about it so it gets done. You have no idea how close we all have come to invasion tonight. You." Jonas pointed at the first dry fire victim "and you" then at the second "take one of these and stand there" he pointed to a cover position right and left of the gate " anyone comes through you detain them and if they refuse to stop you kill them understood? Good" he watched them nod. "I realize you are not soldier and until I get some we don't have any. You will pull six hour shifts of gate duty each around the clock. Anything happens you contact me quickly." Jonas dismissed them and quickly drew up a roster for the next two days.

Handing it to one of the men he set to guard the gate he instructed him to go immediately and circulate that list and spread the word any man who was not on time to his post would be shot. He then walked up to the DHD and dialed Earth.


	3. No man is an Island

Disclaimer:

I, the author of this story henceforth and forevermore eternally known as Tempus1, Do NOT own the rights physical or intellectual to the characters or concepts involved in either the Stargate or Highlander Universes, television series, or movies. Furthermore I am not making any money on this. Nor do I condone or allow any posting of this story where money is made in any form from the posting of it IE: if you charge a fee to view it you are not allowed to post it on your archive or site. The story and events depicted therein where not owned by someone else are solely my property and I would appreciate it if you ask me first if you would like to use one of my original ideas. So Mote It BE!

Authors Note: Wow another chapter …yep this story gets chapters lol. Let me know what you think please.

Review Response:

LJQ … Thanks I was hoping someone would understand why Jonas was more cold and take charge in this story and not just rip me for not portraying him as he has been in the past. This chapter however will give you a more Jonas like character I think

Quick-demon… Well yup I guess it is but if you follow section 13 of secrets and then look at this story you will figure it out. Please keep me informed of what you think. I am hoping that this story isn't totally usless but actualy a healp to the other.

Pagan Twylight … pleas please do follow through I would love to get your input on this story esp as it relates to my other one if you could. As usualy any pointers will be taken seriously though it seems lately one thing after another is keeping me from finding the perfect beta.

And now …..Poofda!

The Mighty Quinn

Chapter 1: Director Quinn Round Two

Planet: Langara

Nation: Kelowna

Earth Date: June 3nd 2003

Langaran Time: 0330hrs

Jonas watched as the chevrons locked in to place after the inner ring spun to the proper symbol. He watched the giant blue white mass explode out from the gate as warning to all that there was danger ahead. He picked up the freshly charged radio he kept with him for just these occasions.

"Stargate Command this is Jonas Quinn I am sending code for verification now." Jonas picked up the other device he kept with him at all times and pressed several buttons in sequence on the numerical keypad.

"Jonas its good to hear from you, how may we be of assistance." Came the voice of General George Hammond.

"Sir is it possible for you to come here? I have some good news, but its also news that I need some help with. I am speaking for myself not my country or planet. It's more of a social call if you will. I would come there but my Leaders think I am too valuable to be let off planet." Jonas hoped someone could come.

"First I would need to know what the situation is. I can't authorize a visit without good reason." The General said.

"General Hammond they've made me the Director of our Stargate program. Frankly sir I'm over my head and just need to talk to someone and get some advice." Jonas reply carried his meaning both in words and inflection.

"We will Dial you in ten minuets time. Stand by." Came the reply

Jonas watched as the gate cut out.

True to his word ten moments later the gate began to dial in. the Guards that Jonas had posted flanked the gate with weapons at the ready. He waited and nothing happened. Then suddenly the radio came to life

"Jonas this is General Hammond I am coming through with SG-1, acknowledge?" A large smile lit up Jonas face and his look became more relaxed.

"That is affirmative we stand ready to receive you General and SG-1" Jonas replied.

The Blue puddle of energy fluctuated and rippled until matter began to come through. In this case the matter was the green camouflaged cap on top of General Hammonds baldpate. He was quickly followed by Colonel O'Niell, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c.

Jonas signaled for his makeshift Guards to lower their weapons and stand down. By the time the gate deactivated he was standing in front of General Hammond Shaking his had profusely.

"Welcome to Planet Langara Nation of Kelowna" Jonas said formally. "Welcome"

"Thank you Mr. Uh Director Quinn" George Said emphasizing Director with a smile. " Now perhaps you will have a better understanding of what I do every day"

"What would that be sir? Solitaire?" Jack threw in off hand like. Hammond Glared at him. "Chess … uhm ..Chess right?" he tried and failed to make a save.

"Someday Colonel I hope you get to find out."

"Sir that was a low blow." Jack feigned hurt.

"Congratulations Jonas Quinn" Teal'c said smiling broadly like a proud father.

"Yeah Congratulations Jonas." Sam added smiling

"Thank you all. I admit I feel really out of my element here. The only thing I can figure is that because I would not give them the information they want from me that they are hoping I will get myself in a situation and I will have to divulge it on my own." He explained.

"Well why don't we sit down and you can tell us all about it?" The General offered.

"I agree, please if you will, right this way." Jonas led them to the briefing room and motioned them to take a seat.

"Well this is certainly a new experience" General Hammond said noting his place farther down the side of the table.

"For me as well sir I assure you." Jonas said solemnly. "Let me bring you up to speed." He began and proceeded to fill them in on the events of the past six months.

"Sounds like you are now in a position to make a real difference Jonas I'm happy for ya" Jack said when he was finished.

"When I was newly made First Prime to Apophis I too had doubts about my competency to do the job I was assigned. As much as I dislike now the job I had to do I did eventually become confident in my abilities. I believe Jonas Quinn you will as well. As they say you must .. Give it time.." Teal'c offered sagely

"I appreciate you confidence in me Teal'c I just wish I felt the same." Jonas said honestly to his friend.

"I have to agree with Colonel O'Niell on this one Jonas. I think you are in a very good position to make some changes for the betterment of your world." Sam gave him an encouraging look.

"I get the feeling you all think things are just peachy to use one of the Colonels phrases but I don't feel that way. I know I'm being used but at the same time I cant pass up this opportunity. I really do not want to mess this up." Jonas quirked his head to the side slightly.

"How far have they tied your hands?" General Hammond asked seriously.

"So far all the pushing I've done has been met with no resistance. I ordered all military personnel out of the base and when I came through the gate room not even a guard for the gate was left. I had to get a couple of poor scientist to stand guard with weapons they didn't know how to use." His look was grave.

"You did what?" Jack asked concerned.

"It was the only way I could be sure that there wasn't someone spying on me and reporting my every move. Also I didn't need a second in command with an alternate agenda." He justified.

"I can see where that was eventually needed but was it wise to do it so soon?" Daniel spoke up for the first time. Jonas knew that they were never that close he really didn't expect Daniel to join in too much.

"You may be correct Daniel" he let it hang

"Well for now you need to get your base secure" Hammond offered sincerely. "I will make a gesture of good will from my planet to yours." He gave a friendly yet totally diplomatic expression to Jonas. "I will see that an Iris is created for assembly with the same alloys our is so you can install it on your gate. You will understand when I can't give you our security system as well?"

"Completely General. I thank you for your generosity. I will also make a gesture of good will from my people to yours I will see to it that a quantity of Naquada makes it from my world to yours, though I cant promise how much." Jonas smiled honestly.

"Well it seems that once you get your military personnel picked you will have that aspect well in hand I would however suggest you make sure your scientist can fight too" O'Niell supplied helpfully.

"Thank you Jonas that would be much appreciated" the General continued. "Someday I hope our people can be open allies."

"As do I sir."

"Have you considered a second base of operations Jonas Quinn?" Teal'c asked

"Well Teal'c I haven't gotten that far but I see where that may be a good Idea Thank you." He watched as Teal'c nodded respectfully.

"General Hammond can you give me any advice? What changes would you make given these circumstances?" Jonas asked the question that had been burning in him.

"Green and Blue Jell-O. You definitely need to have green and blue Jell-O in the mess hall" Jack jumped in bringing a smile to all but General Hammond who it seemed was immune to Jack's wise cracking humor.

"I would take things one step at a time, I would also get your defensive capabilities up to snuff immediately." George Offered.

"Anything else?"

"Well I could offer you a million things but you need to take things one step at a time Jonas. You know you are welcome to contact me at any time you feel you need to talk. I can't guarantee that I will be able to come personally but I will gladly offer advice." The General responded. "However I think our time here is almost up."

"I would suggest making sure we, meaning Earth and Langara know what each others uniforms look like so we don't shoot each other by accident." Daniel supplied "There has got to come a time when our teams Gate to the same world at some point."

"Excellent point Dr. Jackson I will make sure that is a priority and I will send you a video of our uniforms as soon as we design the new ones." He paused. "I don't want you to be late. If you will just follow me again." Jonas led them once more to the gate room. "Thank you so much for coming when I needed you most. I want you to know I still consider you my best friends and you have an open invitation to visit Langara as long as I am the Director of the LGC. I hope to chat with you further after a few days by radio if that is acceptable?"

"That would be excellent Director Quinn. I would be happy to offer any information I can to help you in your new position." The General answered as the gate was dialed.

"Jonas you will come visits some time right?" Sam said

"When I can I will" Jonas paused. "Might be a while though" he smiled gesturing to their surroundings.

"Again Jonas Quinn I say you have the heart of the warrior. Live and Die well my friend" Teal'c said clasping Jonas' arm in a firm grip.

"I will my friend you do the same." Jonas replied looking the other man in the eye with respect.

"Don't let the bastards get you down Jonas. If they do then you know who to call ok?" Jack said seriously.

" Thanks Jack, keep and eye on Daniel for me. We were never very close but us geeks got to stick together yaknow." He smiled at Daniel and Jack. The Kawoosh had settled in to a blue pool of shimmering water and light.

"Thank you all my friends I hope to see you again soon. I promise if ever I find a serious advantage over out mutual enemies I will share it with you immediately even if it const me my home once more."

"Lets hope it never comes to the Mr. Quinn. Good Luck in your new position" with that the General and SG-1 walked in to the event horizon of the wormhole.

Jonas watched in silence as the gate disengaged and was silent. He checked with his two psudo guards and headed off to get what little sleep he could.


End file.
